The mystery of Christmas
by Dejiko- Digi Charat
Summary: Luke pede ajuda ao Professor, o significado do natal.


**Diria que é uma idéia que me surgiu à cabeça, enquanto eu e minha irmã gêmea discutíamos o sentido do natal, e como o pequeno Luke e eu, estamos a procura dessa resposta. Espero que nós dois possamos entender. Bem, pra mim não... ainda.**

/-/-/-/

Numa pacata vila, as casas e as calçadas estavam cobertas pela neve, pessoas andavam pela cidade, cobertas com casacos pesados, uma dupla também explorava a nova cidade onde teriam mais um dia cansativo. Mas talvez nem tanto. A criança parou por um momento para olhar a uma vitrine onde se exibia vários bonecos do Noel, de varias maneiras. O professor o olhou curioso por um tempo, o chamou retirando-o de seus pensamentos.

- O que foi meu garoto? – ele perguntou andando na direção do garoto olhando a vitrine. –

- não é nada professor, só estou um pouco confuso... – ele respondeu sem parar de olhar os bonecos. –

- confuso? Pelo que? – ele sorriu erguendo sobrancelha confuso. –

- Professor, o que o senhor acha do natal?

- Hm... Isso depende de cada um, o que você acha?

- Não sei professor, é só mais uma desculpa para termos um feriado, todos comemoram o nascimento de Cristo, mas, ele nem existe, não faz sentido. – ele explicou olhando-o confuso. –

- Luke, precisa entender que isso é de pessoa em pessoa, as pessoas acreditam e são bem fieis a cristo. Esta bem grandinho para entender isso. – o olhou decepcionado para o menor que abaixou a cabeça triste. –

- Desculpe Professor, eu não consigo entender as pessoas. Estou muito confuso. – dizia ao professor mantendo a sua cabeça baixa. –

O mais velho pos a mão sobre o ombro do mais novo sorrindo para ele.

- Não fique triste por causa disso, você irá encontrar a resposta. – se levantou, pois estava agachado para ficar no tamanho do mais novo se pondo a andar novamente, o menor olhou pela ultima vez a vitrine, e correu atrás do mais velho tentando acompanhá-lo. –

/-/-/-/

Os dois andavam pela cidade em silencio, o menino ainda estava pensativo no assunto, o professor mantinha-se em silencio preocupado com outras coisas mais importantes. A atenção de ambos foi retirada pelas crianças que corriam em direção ao o homem que estava vestido de vermelho com um enorme saco vermelho, o mais velho sorriu perguntou curioso ao seu discípulo.

- Hei meu garoto, você acredita em Noel?

- não... – ele respondeu fazendo bico irritado. – professor, pense comigo, um homem gordo voando em volta ao mundo todo entregando presente a mais de 3 bilhões de crianças em uma noite?

- você pode não acreditar, mas aquelas crianças sim... – ele apontou para as crianças com roupas rasgadas e com frio em volta do homem vestido de vermelho. –

- Ele esta apenas as enganando professor... – ele falou com raiva fazendo o professor rir. – porque esta rindo?

- foi o que disse para você antes Luke, isso é de pessoa pra pessoa. Aquelas crianças, provavelmente estão abandonadas no meio do frio, ao invés de pedirem brinquedos como as outras, pedem comida ou um casaco para poderem sobreviver.

- Professor, ele não existe! – ele o desafiou mais uma vez. – Natal não tem sentido. Ninguém do mundo inteiro comemora aniversario, por exemplo, o seu. Porque comemoram de um homem que não existe?

- Lembre-se o que eu lhe disse antes Luke, é de pessoa pra pessoa. Não fique indignado com a verdade.

Ambos ficaram em silencio mais uma vez, olhando as crianças recebendo pacotes, com casacos e cachecóis dentro deles.

- Luke, sabe o significado do Natal? – o professor perguntou sorrindo para o menor que bufou irritado. –

- O que é agora? – ele perguntou irritado cruzando os braços. –

O maior se aproximou do mais novo, pondo a sua mão sobre o ombro dele, ainda sorrindo olhou para as crianças que cercavam o Noel.

- Apesar de não acreditar em nada, o natal também significa solidariedade.

- Como? – ele ficou um pouco confuso com o que ele disse. –

- seja solidário... Entendeu?

O maior se levantou acompanhando o olhar do menor que olhava, surpreendendo-o. Luke retirou o seu casaco e o seu cachecol entregando a um menino no meio da multidão de crianças. O mais novo foi abraçado pelo garoto que se vestiu, se pondo a correr pela cidade, o menino se abraçou com frio se aproximando do professor novamente.

- como se sente? – perguntou um pouco ansioso pela resposta do menino. –

- com frio, mas, me sinto um pouco melhor professor. Ver aquele menino feliz me deixou radiante.

- Acho que entendeu o significado do natal meu garoto. Natal é ficar com amigos e família, e também fazer alguém feliz. – ele falou retirando o seu casaco entregando ao menino. –

- Será? – ele vestiu o casaco olhando para o professor, que riu pondo a mão sobre a cabeça do menino. –

- Será não... É... – ele sorriu satisfeito ao seu discípulo. – Vamos continuar o nosso trabalho Luke... – ele terminou voltando a andar ao seu destino e o seu aluno estava ao seu lado, agora satisfeito por aprender mais uma das lições com o Professor. –

**Bem, vou parar por aqui, eu apenas mostrei algumas respostas através de Luke, um dos personagens mais admirado depois de seu Prof.: Layton. Curto, talvez confuso, ainda caminho por respostas. Isso foi apenas uma visão minha sobre essa data tão especial, que perdeu a magia a muito tempo. Digam se ficou confuso ou ficou mais claro. Ou sei lá, apenas deixem review.  
**


End file.
